


Don't Let Them See Me

by aae410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aae410/pseuds/aae410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is Castiel’s little sister and meeting humans for the first time, and she is nervous. Castiel keeps trying to comfort the reader and She is really shy, which Sam and Dean find cute. At the end the reader tells Castiel she kind of has a thing for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Them See Me

“Castiel, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” You mutter as you tug on your big brother’s trench coat. 

The blue eyed angel stops in his tracks and turns around with a sympathetic expression on his face. His hands softly grip your shoulder which causes you to tense up for a second before you relax. “Nonsense, Y/N. You have no reason to be afraid.”

You shake your head in fear. “I don’t know. These aren’t angels. These are humans. How do I interact with them? I don’t think I can do this.” You make the motion to turn around when Castiel softly brings his hands down from your shoulders down to your wrists. 

“I wouldn’t bring you around any humans I didn’t trust. You’re my little sister. No one is going to hurt you, the Winchesters especially.” He gives you a small smile and you mirror the expression. Castiel always seems to have a way to calm you down. You quickly glance at the door behind him before you nod.

“Thank you, Y/N.” He turns around and knocks on the door.

“Wait, why don’t we just go inside?” You whisper.

“It is not proper social protocol. We can’t just pop inside. Humans do not have wings. They use doors and such.”

“Oh…”

You hear the door unlock and you instantly grab on to the back of Castiel’s coat. 

_What am I doing? I’m an angel of the lord. Surely I can talk to a couple of humans, ___you think. Suddenly confident with yourself, you release Castiel from your grip. You’re about to take your place beside Castiel when a very tall man with brown, luscious looking hair emerges from behind the door.

__

“Hey, Cas.” The man is wearing a red plaid shirt and a sweet smile. His seemingly brown eyes are focusing on Castiel when you make the silent decision to stay hidden. You’re not so lucky because due to the man’s unnatural height, he easily sees you over Castiel’s shoulder.

“Who’s this? Is this your sister?” He asks, still wearing the sweet smile. He briefly looks down at you with a warm expression before he goes back to Castiel.

“This is Y/N.” Castiel states proudly. “Y/N. Come out from behind me and greet Sam.”

You look up at the nape of Castiel’s neck and then at Sam. He still has that warm expression on his face. You step to the side and hold your hand out.

“Like this?” You look at Castiel with your hand still in the air. Castiel nods and you look back at Sam, whose hand is now firmly shaking yours.

“You have a nice handshake, Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.” His hand retracts and he opens the door before he makes a gesture that gives you and Castiel permission to enter the humble abode. 

“Thanks Sam.” Castiel smiles as he follows Sam in the bunker. You go in right after him.

“That Cas?” The deep, gruff voice startles you. That isn’t Sam. And that definitely isn’t Castiel. 

As the full room comes into view, you see him. Dean. He’s a handsome human specimen. He and his brother have that in common. He looks away from what you assume to be a computer screen, and directs his green, basically emerald, eyes at you and Castiel.

“I’m surprised you didn’t pop out from behind me. It’s actually a really bad habit of yours.” He picks up a glass full of whiskey next to the screen, gets up from his chair, and walks towards Castiel with a smug smile painted on his face. 

“Hello to you too, Dean. You’re right. I do have a habit of doing that. I was trying to teach my sister how humans usually greet other humans.” 

“Your sister?” He asks as his eyes float over to you.

“Yes. She’s also an angel of the lord.” 

“He’s your teacher?” He’s speaking directly to you and it’s quite unsettling.

“Uh, yes. Well, he says so.” You say quickly. 

He and Sam chuckle at your response and you feel the corners of your lips twitch at the sight of their smiles. 

_They have nice smiles,_ you think.

“What’s so funny?” Castiel questions with a confused expression on his face.

“You don’t exactly have the best social skills, Cas.” Sam explains. 

“Yeah. It’s like the blind leading the blind.” Dean chimes in right after him. 

Castiel shrugs. “I do my best.” 

You smile at Castiel’s reply and you reach for his hand. “Yes, you do.” You say looking directly into his ocean blues. If you knew anything about Castiel, you knew it was that he was always trying his hardest. You were a prime example of his efforts. You had been a walking, talking robot before Castiel had taught you about free will. You feel the Winchesters’ eyes on you and suddenly remember that this is not a private moment and you return your hand to your side.

“Sorry.” You mumble as you stare down at the ground.

“She’s not like the other angels. She’s special.” You bring your head up and see Dean’s lips moving. Special? No one had ever called you that besides Castiel. It felt alien to hear it come out of someone else’s mouth, especially someone from an entirely different species. It was one thing for a celestial being to make that statement. It was another thing for a human to make such an observation. He didn’t know anything about you. 

“How so?” You speak before you can even think against the action.

“You talk to Castiel the way Sam talks to me. He knows I’m not perfect.” He pauses and shrugs. Shit, I know I’m not perfect. But he still believes in me. He never lets me forget it.” There’s a moment of silence and you take that moment to observe Dean. He’s not grinning or being smug. He has a small smirk on his face. It’s tight lipped. No teeth. But it seems genuine. You look at Sam who has a similar expression on his face. He looks at Dean for a second and then he looks at the ground.

It’s Castiel who breaks the silence. “Yes, she and Sam are alike in that way.” 

“So,” Dean clears his throat. “Sam and I were going to make a quick drive to a town about an hour away. Sounds like there could be a hunt. Wanna join us, Cas? And you can bring Y/N, of course.” He nods in your direction and you start to feel warmth in your cheeks. At first you think it’s all in your head but then you reach up and touch your right cheek. You feel the heat radiating from it and you’re feeling surprised. What is this?

“We’d be happy too.” Castiel answers.

“Great. I’m going to go pick up some stuff for the hunt.” Sam throws a brief smile your way before he disappears. 

“And I am going to start up the car. Baby needs to be taken of. See you guys in the car.” Dean chugs the glass of whiskey, goes past you and Castiel, and walks out the door. You wait until the door shuts to speak to Castiel.

“Did I do that correctly?” You ask. Castiel’s approval is important to you.

“You did great. The Winchesters seem to like you. And they don’t like a lot of people. They didn’t like me at first. Well, Dean didn’t like me at first. Sam was too busy being amazed at my existence.” 

You nod and smile. Since you two are alone, you decide to ask Castiel about the warm sensation. “Castiel, does a human’s cheek have a habit of heating up at times? And if so, why?”

“They do. It usually means the human is embarrassed. It can also signify the attraction of one human to another human in their presence. Why do you ask, Y/N?” He inquires.  
His explanation makes you feel extremely awkward. How are you supposed to explain this to your brother? 

“I think I’m attracted to Dean Winchester?” It was meant to come out as a statement but you weren’t sure how Castiel would react so you posed it as a question.

“Dean? Dean Winchester?” Castiel looks surprised, not upset. 

“Yes.” You say softly.

It takes a moment for him to answer. “Well, I can see why. He is conventionally attractive, along with being intelligent and humorous. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“Really?”

“No. Frankly, I would be worried if you were more attracted to Sam. He doesn’t seem to have the best luck when it comes to partners. But then again, you aren’t human so you could be immune to his curse.”

You chuckle at Castiel’s response. He always sounds so matter-of-fact. You wonder if that’s how you sound to humans. Do all angels speak this way? You guess Dean and Sam will tell you along the way. 

“Let’s meet Dean in the car, Cas.” You start to walk in the direction of the door when Castiel stops you. 

“Let’s not walk. Let’s pop in.”


End file.
